Distance
by Atori-chan
Summary: La distancia ha endurecido el corazón de Sasuke y Sakura, pero cuando un nuevo objetivo está en manos del Uchiha obtendrá el odio de la kunoichi y el deseo de matarlo. Pero, ¿cómo, cuándo continúa amándolo?


ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A MI AMIGA **KARMI** POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS QUE FUE AYER.

--------------------------------------------------

**-DISTANCE-**

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

-¡¿qué has dicho?! –rugió una voz femenina sin creerse aquella exigencia.

-oye que solo cumplo órdenes del Otokage. –dijo hastiado un chico que la mujer conocía a la perfección.

¿Cómo no iba a conocerlo si años atrás habían tenido un impresionante encuentro?

Inevitablemente su mente se transportó a cuando era una adolescente y su misión era el de traer al traidor de Konoha, a su amor platónico, a uno de los pocos Uchihas existentes en aquella época.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura a diferencia de sus compañeros de equipo iba ligeramente triste y no podía permitirse estarlo por su condición de kunoichi, pero era inevitable.

Sasuke se había olvidado de ella y de Konoha. Había formado su propio equipo para perseguir con aquella venganza que le tenía más que obsesionado. Naruto en cabeza iba animado, Kakashi impasible al igual que Yamato. Sai… con la sonrisa despreocupada de costumbre. Kiba con ciertos aires de seguridad sobre el éxito en aquella misión. Hinata con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí mirando de soslayo a Naruto. Shino… … …no había forma de saber cual era su expresión.

Ese día, era determinante para ella y también para Naruto. Por fin les habían dado la misión de traer a Sasuke de vuelta con otro equipo de apoyo y especializado en el rastreo.

Sakura estaría muy entusiasta y pondría todo su empeño, pero había estado aquella información que le habían revelado dejándola angustiada. Sasuke había matado a Orochimaru, seguía con lo de la venganza y había reclutado a varios shinobis. Todo eso en conjunto dejaba bien en claro que jamás volvería a Konoha. Ni aunque se lo suplicase el perseverante de Naruto, ni aunque lo trajeran a la fuerza, Sasuke ya no veía aquel país del fuego como su hogar.

Tras ver como Kakashi había invocado a sus perros ninja, éste les informó que se moverían por separado acompañados de sus fieles animales y cuando encontrasen al Uchiha comunicarlo cuanto antes.

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que de los grupos formados, fuera ella la que se encontraría con Sasuke y su equipo Hebi?

Ahí estaban frente a frente. Los perros en señal de defender a la pelirrosa, ella parada mirándole como una estúpida, él tranquilo pero molesto. Unos metros más atrás, una pelirroja observaba con cierto recelo la mirada que su líder tenía para con Sakura, mientras que un peliplateado sonreía pícaramente enseñando sus blancos dientes que parecían de demonio. Finalmente, había un tercer hombre, el más alto de todos que no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó el pelinegro con fastidio.

Aquel tono contrajo a Sakura que inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su pecho.

-Sakura, rápido avisa a Kakashi. –le había dicho uno de los perros.

La chica quería hacerlo pero¿de qué le serviría? Sasuke era más rápido que ella y podría destrozarle el comunicador antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo, además que la despreciaría más.

-neh Sasuke¿quién es esa chica¿No me digas que la conoces? –Sakura alzó la vista observando con celos como aquella pelirroja de lentes se le acercaba al Uchiha y le hablaba con tanta naturalidad.

-mira que eres estúpida Karin, lleva el protector de Konoha. –dijo el peliplateado para sonreír maliciosamente- quizás hasta fueron amantes. Sería más lógico que Sasuke se fijase en ese bombón a una bruta como tú.

Las palabras hicieron que Sakura se sonrojara al máximo al mismo tiempo que miraba incrédula como aquella chica le daba una patada al peliplateado.

-¡maldito Suigetsu!

-¡basta los dos! –ordenó el Uchiha mirando fulminante a la ojiverde- no tiene sentido pelearse por lo que fue una antigua conocida mía.

Y eso la destrozó, le rompió el alma aquellas palabras duras y frías como el hielo.

¿Ni una amiga?

¿Ni siquiera la había considerado algo tan simple como su compañera de equipo? Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender sin poder evitarlo.

-hay que ver lo frívolo que eres Sasuke, la has hecho llorar. –le recriminó Suigetsu burlón.

-…

Se quedó en silencio y siguió su camino pasando por el lado de la Haruno que seguía estática. Profesando las últimas palabras, recordando aquella noche donde ella le había confesado sus sentimientos y él se había ido con un último mensaje, un simple 'arigato'. ¿Es qué aquel momento no había significado nada¿Es qué acaso la detestaba?

-Sakura… -pasando por su lado- por tu bien y el de Naruto desistid de esa absurda idea de que regrese. Para mí ya no tiene sentido. He roto todos los vínculos que me unía a vosotros. –prosiguiendo su marcha.

Los otros miembros de Hebi no tardaron en darle alcance dejando a Sakura más angustiada y con más lágrimas. Apretó los puños con fuerza y furiosa se dio la vuelta.

-¡¿y qué piensas hacer cuando venzas a Itachi¡¿Piensas pasar el resto de tu vida solo¡¿Qué ha pasado contigo¡¿Dónde está el Sasuke-kun que yo conocí?!

-desde luego eres una jovencita muy pesada. –se giró Karin para verla con molestia.

-¡¡CIERRA EL PICO!! –con una mirada que desprendía una enorme cantidad de chakra y que Karin tuvo que retroceder de miedo- Sasuke-kun, no te estoy pidiendo que regreses conmigo… demo… si sigues actuando así por tu cuenta… -cerrando los ojos- las autoridades de Konoha te denominarán como un completo traidor y tu pena será la muerte… te perseguirán y… y… -sin poder continuar, pues no quería pensar en aquel hecho.

-y sigues siendo tan molesta como siempre. –terminó el Uchiha por ella mirándola con profundo desprecio.

Y un segundo rechazo. Las posibilidades de que Sasuke regresara acabaron por verse terminadas.

El equipo Hebi reanudó su marcha dejando a Sakura en el sitio y a ambos perros sin entender el comportamiento de la kunoichi. Vieron como cogía el retransmisor para comunicarse con el resto y anunciar:

-olvidémonos de 'Sasuke' y centrémonos en el Akatsuki. Naruto me reuniré contigo.

No tenía remedio. Había que olvidarlo, como él había hecho con ella y los demás.

-

De eso habían pasado ocho años, no podía decir que había olvidado por completo al Uchiha porque mentiría. En el fondo lo amaba, a pesar de que hacía grandes esfuerzos para odiarle como recordar todo el sufrimiento y el mal que le había hecho. Además se la pasaba con sus amigas Ino, Hinata y Tenten, salía con alguien, trabajaba duramente en el hospital, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en aquel desertor. Excepto cuando anochecía, se sentaba en un rincón como aquella niña enamorada con la tristeza marcada hasta que el sueño la vencía. Por esa razón, comenzaba a pasarla en casa de su novio o con sus amigas, o en la antigua casa de sus padres. (1)

Quería olvidarse, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Pero muchas veces, la curiosidad sobre saber del Uchiha podía con ella. Como todos, sabía lo básico, había derrotado a Itachi y punto. Nada más. Por eso, se adentraba en la oficina de la Godaime buscando algún informe sobre el paradero de Sasuke. Y la obtuvo. Sasuke había regresado a la villa del sonido donde se había restablecido convirtiéndose en el primer Otokage (2) Sus compañeros de equipo, Hebi, hacían función de guardaespaldas y hasta había reclutado a varios shinobis desertores que ahora estaban bajo su mando y como en cualquier villa estos tenían sus familias. Lo que Orochimaru había creado, el alumno lo había engrandecido convirtiéndolo en una villa de suma importancia donde la entrada de un turista o un ninja en misión suponía la muerte misma. Debido al potencial de la villa del sonido, Konoha no había hecho una declaración de guerra ante aquel traidor, que como ellos si pisaban sus tierras, supondría su muerte.

-es como si alguien se hubiese apoderado del cuerpo de Sasuke. -se dijo al reflejo con una sonrisa amarga- no sé que hacer para olvidarlo definitivamente… y Naruto aún continúa aferrándose a traerlo de vuelta… ¡¿por qué no comprende que es inútil?! Sasuke es pasado. Él ha muerto. –sí, si se hacía con esa idea, quizás podría olvidarlo.

-crueles palabras para alguien al que dijiste haber amado. –dijo una voz profunda y seductora a sus espaldas- es más¿qué ha pasado con 'Sasuke-kun'?

La kunoichi se sorprendió por unos segundos observando que tras suya estaba el Uchiha, dirigió su mano hacia su portakunais pero el hombre fue más rápido y le atrapó la mano encerrándole en un abrazo que durante años había suplicado.

-sabes… sabes que si alguien te ve aquí… supondrá tu fin… -dijo con el poco autocontrol que tenía.

Pero kami… era imposible. No solo era el abrazo, sino que en el cristal del espejo observaba a ese hombre más atractivo que nunca. Y aquella sonrisa sexy y segura… ni los dioses le llegarían a la suela de los zapatos.

-¿serías capaz de delatarme? –repuso melosamente cerca de su oído.

-ss… sí…

-entonces¿por qué no lo haces? –atrayéndola más a él con su otro brazo- vamos, hazlo. Estoy esperando. –provocándola retorcidamente.

-¿qué es lo que el gran Otokage quiere de esta Molestia? -si sus intenciones son darles triunfos, es que no sabía que la chica que le había amado podía ser igual de frívola que él.

-¡hn! Vengo a hacer reconocimiento y de paso saludarte. –dijo como si lo hiciese todos los días.

-¿reconocimiento¡Maldito¿Qué pretendes contra Konoha? Porque si es una guerra juro que yo estaré en primera línea para matarte.

-no te alteres. No estoy tan obsesionado como para hacerme el dueño del mundo. Solo… -acariciándole lentamente el brazo desnudo sintiendo como la chica se tensaba- vengo a ver lo que haces.

-¿qué… qué… qué tiene eso… de importante… para ti…?

-digamos que mucho. Teniendo en cuenta que fuiste la primera chica que me amó. Es muy curioso ver como has sustituido al hombre por el que dijo que haría cualquier cosa, por alguien que es… ¿mi sustituto? Queda un poco redundante¿no te parece? Pero da igual. Lo que quiero decir, es que eres una cínica. Me amas, dices que quieres amarme; pero sales con alguien de mi misma semejanza y dices amarle… y hasta… te acuestas con él… -aquella última frase parecía molestarle ya que Sakura observó como sus ojos azabache se iban para dar paso a su poderoso sharingan- dime¿es bueno en la cama¿Te gusta hacerlo con él?

-Sasuke me haces daño… -empezó a quejarse al notar el apretón brusco en su brazo.

-¡contéstame¿Realmente disfrutas acostándote con ese imbécil integral?

-¡yo hago lo que me da la gana! –encarándole con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba- ¡al igual que tú actuando egoístamente!

-¡hn! –sonriendo de lado- no sabes hasta que punto puedo llegar a ser caprichoso. –a… aléjate de mí… -pronunció débilmente al sentirlo demasiado cerca. Sus cuerpos compartían el mismo calor y eso que todavía no había sucedido nada para que hubiesen razones.

-¿en serio quieres que me aleje? Si lo estás deseando más que yo. Hasta puedo jurar que cuando lo haces con ese marica me ves a mí. ¿Verdad que sí? –sonriendo confiado.

No, claro que no lo veía, podrían tener la misma apariencia, el mismo semblante indiferente pero Sai… era Sai… Sasuke un renegado que le había pisoteado el corazón. Un ser que había aprendido a detestar.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos sonaban contradictorios al dejarse besar por el Uchiha sin oponer resistencia, atrayéndolo, invitándolo a que continuara con sus besos.

La vocecita que habitaba en su interior, la hizo abrir los ojos viendo que aquello estaba mal. Si seguía, terminaría con su corazón hecho añicos.

-¡basta¡Suéltame!

-no lo dices en serio 'Sakura-chan'. –sin pausar en ningún momento.

-¡DETENTE!

-no pienso hacerlo. –dijo resuelto y con una dureza que intimidaba.

Esa noche la había poseído, más bien, la había violado. Había sentido el dolor pero también más razones para odiarlo, para hundir ese estúpido amor en un pozo sin fondo. Ese sentimiento se fue incrementando al día siguiente y al otro al tenerlo de vuelta, violándola nuevamente.

Aquello había comenzado a ser algo tan rutinario que el pelinegro retorcidamente, para asegurarse de sus visitas nocturnas había raptado a una recién gennin que tenía presa en la villa del sonido.

No tenía sentido huir a casa de sus amigas o de su novio, ya que él la atrapaba en mitad del camino y en ese mismo sitio la tomaba.

Y sucedió lo que tenía que pasar. La kunoichi se había quedado embarazado del vengador. Un Uchiha iba nacer. Después de tantos años donde se creía que el clan se iba a extinguir por completo cuando Sasuke falleciese ya fuera en combate o de muerte natural, la rueda del destino lo había cambiado.

Extrañamente cuando Sakura se había enterado de su estado, Sasuke había dejado de violarla. En parte la aliviaba, pero por otra se sentía frustrada porque la había dejado sola frente a lo que dirán de la villa.

Cuando se lo había contado a su maestra, el primer impulso de la Godaime era el querer matar al Uchiha, pero la agonía de su pupila la había conmovido y apoyándola en esa situación había dado la alarma que si alguien decía algo sobre su alumna predilecta estaría bajo tierra. Con eso, Sakura había conseguido cierta tranquilidad y ayuda por parte de su mejor amiga Ino y como era la costumbre Naruto había estado ahí dándole una razón para desistir en traer a Sasuke de vuelta.

Meses después había nacido su hijo o más bien dicho, su hija. Una pequeña de tez blanca y cabello como el de Sasuke. Un estremecimiento había corrido por la espalda de la kunoichi al ver el enorme parecido que existía entre padre e hija. Esperaba que sus ojos no fuesen como los de él, sino¿cómo vería a su hija sin recordar lo que Sasuke le había hecho?

Eso era lo que le comía la cabeza, hasta que días después, su hija había abierto los ojos de un color verde esmeralda. Una bonita combinación debía reconocer. Algo le decía que la hermosura de su hija se iba a hacer latente cuando fuese adolescente.

-así que por fin ha nacido.

Y ese día, Sasuke había vuelto a la villa. Estaba en su casa todo sereno, observándola con esa maldita sonrisa arrogante, apoyado contra la pared de brazos cruzados; y ella, ella había estado embobada en su hija que no se había percatado de su presencia.

-he estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo. –despegándose para avanzar hacia la mujer.

-¡no te acerques! Si das un paso, gritaré y los ANBUS que hay apostados por la zona te detendrán.

El moreno rió a carcajadas como si le hubieran contado un chiste malo.

-¿hablas de esos idiotas incompetentes? Te sugiero que refuerces tu seguridad a rangos más altos porque ni cosquillas pudieron hacerme.

-¡maldito! –murmuró entre dientes- ¿Qué quieres de mí¿No ha sido suficiente lo que me has hecho?

-¡hn! Durante estos últimos meses, me estaba preguntando ¿Cómo ha reaccionado tu queridísimo novio al enterarse que estabas embarazada? –dijo burlón.

-¡vete al infierno! –apartando la mirada con dolor.

Por el tono, Sakura intuía que Sasuke sabía lo que le había sucedido con Sai. Pues, aunque todos la hubiesen apoyado en su embarazo, el artista la había dejado sin más. De él no había recibido ni un ánimo, ni nada parecido, sino lo contrario, el más puro desprecio.

-esas no son palabras para decir delante de mi hijo.

¿Mi hijo?

Le miró estupefacta.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Ella fue la que había aguantado los nueve meses de embarazo, ella era la que estaba al lado de su niña las 24 horas, ella era la que hacía de padre y madre con la criatura. ¿Qué derecho tenía el Uchiha?

Ninguno.

-no sé a que viene esa mirada, pero por si lo has olvidado ese niño es parte de mí. Si he de renacer el clan Uchiha prefiero hacerlo contigo.

-entonces… tú… tú… planeabas dejarme embarazada desde un principio… -pronunció sin salir de su asombro.

-¿cambiaría algo si te dijera que sí? –repuso con indiferencia.

Aquello fue la gota que colma el vaso. Con rapidez se acercó al Uchiha dispuesta a golpearle, pero poco podía competir contra él, ya que se había tele transportado frente a la cuna donde el bebé descansaba dejando que Sakura casi se estrellara contra la pared.

La pelirrosa se giró completamente asustada.

-¡aléjate de Nobara! (3)

-¿Nobara? Extraño nombre para un niño. -mirándola de soslayo.

-¡baka! Es una niña.

-¿una niña? –mirando confuso al bebé por primera vez.

-¡¡aléjate de ella!! –saliendo disparada hacia el hombre.

A escasos centímetros, y el moreno, de espaldas, le asestó una bofetada haciendo que Sakura cayese al suelo. Se incorporó secándose el hilo de sangre que corría por el labio inferior.

-¡¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA!! –rugió Sasuke con su sharingan activado- ¡¡una niña¡¿Mi heredero es una mujer?!

-¡¡NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR ASÍ¡¡ME VIOLASTE¿RECUERDAS?!! –sonando lo menos sarcástica posible.

-¡hn! –con aparente calma- Esperaba que me dieras el hijo que tanto he deseado y sin embargo, me das una niña. Pues hasta que tenga un varón no pararé de violarte.

-no… no lo hagas…

Pero sucedió, aquella noche el Uchiha la había tomado con más brusquedad que las anteriores. Y solo había bastado ese momento para que la mujer volviera a quedar embarazada. La Godaime tras saber lo sucedido había reforzado su seguridad y durante años no había tenido noticias de aquel hombre que aborrecía hasta ahora…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-a ver, que el Otokage no tiene mucha paciencia. –siguió Suigetsu fastidiado.

-Sasuke puede seguir esperando en su cómodo trono de kage que no le daré a mi hijo para sus constantes caprichos.

-caprichoso sí es. –dándole la razón a la kunoichi- pero también es poderoso.

-¡jamás le daré a Kenji! (4) ¡nunca tras despreciar a su hija por ser mujer y violarme!

-¡¡fiuu!! –silbó el chico- no sabía que hubiese hecho tantas cosas malas.

-¡largo de aquí! Si ese despreciable quiere un hijo que lo tenga con esa pelirroja guardaespaldas que tiene.

-no te creas que a Karin no le gustaría, pero el Otokage quiere tener un descendiente poderoso, fruto de una mujer fuerte e inteligente.

Es decir¿qué cualquier mujer que tuviese esas características le habría servido?

-lo diré una vez más, -dijo Sakura apretando el puño deseando descargarse sobre aquel shinobi que le recordaba a la prepotencia de su superior- márchate de aquí, sino quieres que te convierta en comida para gatos.

-aprecio mucho mi vida y sé que contra ti no tengo posibilidades, así que sino me entregas el niño, me retiro con su mensaje para el Otokage. –desapareciendo en una montaña de humo.

Una vez sola, Sakura soltó una gran bocanada de aire. Él había vuelto con intenciones de llevarse a su hijo. Había aprovechado para aparecer, cuando la villa estaba en constante revuelco, y los jounin y ANBUS más fuertes se encontraban fuera cumpliendo misiones para mantener la armonía de la aldea.

-¿por qué dejaste que se fuera okasan? –le preguntó una voz de chica adolescente a sus espaldas- tendrías que haberle matado.

La kunoichi se giró viendo a sus dos hijos de catorce y trece años.

Su hija Nobara, era el vivo retrato de su padre, incluso en el carácter, a excepción de aquellos ojos verdes y el cabello que lo tenía largo recogido en una trenza baja. Su hijo Kenji por el contrario era una extraña mezcla de Sasuke y ella. Tenía el cabello rosa corto y los ojos negros como los de su padre. En carácter era tímido y a diferencia de su hermana era bastante torpe y débil.

-no es mi naturaleza actuar de esa manera.

-hai. Okasan tiene razón.

-¡dobe! –mirando a su hermano enfadada- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Ese bastardo viene a por ti. Después de lo que le hizo a nuestra madre, después de tantos años que han pasado, muestra interés en ti. Quiere llevarte lejos de nosotras. ¿Comprendes Kenji?

-demo… Nobara-onesan… él es nuestro padre…

-¡basta ya! Regresamos a casa. –ordenó Sakura.

Sabía que si dejaba fluir la discusión, la relación entre sus hijos acabaría rompiéndose. Sabía que su hija odiaba más a Sasuke que ella misma, mientras que su hijo, pese a que conocía toda la historia parecía admirar a su padre. No podía impedir ese afecto, pues muy hondamente, muy escondido Sakura todavía amaba al Uchiha.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-sooka, así que pasó eso. –dijo Sasuke sentado elegantemente en su trono de kage. A cada lado se encontraban Juugo y Karin mientras que en el frente arrodillado ante su presencia, su guardaespaldas y amigo Suigetsu.

-comprenda que mi retirada se deba a que la mujer esa es la alumna más avanzada de esa sannin y podría partirme los huesos.

-no te preocupes. –entrelazando los dedos- esta bien. Si esa es su respuesta que no se queje después. Intenté hacerme con el niño por las buenas, pero parecer que ha de ser por las malas. –sonriendo de lado.

Karin le miró de reojo adivinando los planes del Otokage, de su amado Sasuke. Se mordió el labio inferior por el desmesurado interés que sentía el hombre con el hijo de aquella kunoichi molesta.

Si el moreno quería reconocer a ese niño como heredero suyo, ella también trazaría sus propios planes para conseguir a su amor platónico.

CONTINUARÁ…

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Otro fic que se suma a la colección. En un principio tendrá siete u ocho capítulos. No garantizo nada. Y bueno¿qué os ha parecido? La idea surgió viendo una imagen de Sasuke vestido de Hokage más algunas cosas que he leído por ahí donde decían que quizás Sasuke se quedara en la villa del sonido.

Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis vuestras opiniones. ¡Nos vemos!

-

**Calles nocturnas** estará muy pronto y será mi próximo a fic a actualizar. En vista del trauma (de una servidora más bien) Karin no aparecerá mucho en el siguiente capítulo.

-

ACLARACIONES:

(1) con esto quiero decir que Sakura se ha independizado y tiene su propia casa. Lo aclaro por si acaso.

(2) bueno… Otokage significa como Hokage, pero en este caso kage del sonido. Quizás esté mal escrito porque uní las palabras oto (sonido) con kage. Así que si alguien sabe como se escribe kage del sonido que me lo haga saber.

(3) este nombre lo lleva una protagonista de un manga y debido a su significado, me parecía indicado para que lo llevara la hija de Sasuke y Sakura. Nobara rosa salvaje.

(4) el significado de Kenji es niño sano.

'Atori'


End file.
